The Battle of Rova
by Delasol766
Summary: Finn Thompson and Alexandria Lopez are relative newcomers to the land of Rova. But, when they witness a cataclysmic political event in the Kingdom's history, they try and pull together the shattered edges of their new home. Can our heroes unite the Kingdom under the banner of the rightful heir? Or will Rova be doomed to destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Kingdom of Rova, there is one event that supersedes all others. Hundreds of elite members of society come to Trale, the capital city, to enjoy the festivities. The week before the celebration, there are parades through all the different areas of Trale, a nightly firework spectacular across the city skyline, and many tournaments where the best trainers in Rova compete to earn one of the coveted Trale Medals. All of these events pale in comparison to the grand finale of the week, the New Year's Ball.

The Ball takes place at Castle Trale, an ornate palace that lies at the edge of the sparkling, crystal clear waters of the Arching River. The castle towers above the surrounding Blon Woodlands, a monument to the beauty of Rova. Adorned in the resplendent Rovian national colors, bright green and a deep scarlet, the castle represents the power of the Good King Harold Redmond.

Well respected royalty, powerful trainers, and leaders of industry come from all over Rova to attend the New Year's Ball. It is a time for all the leaders of the States of Rova to come together and celebrate the possibilities of the year to come. The elite gather to dazzle each other and the nation, each one trying to outdo the other with their ensemble and their wealth. Paparazzi photograph every inch of the entrance for the event, capturing every angle of the high fashion looks as they enter the venue. Which is why Alex and I were obsessing over every little detail of our outfits.

I tried to tie my tie for what felt like the hundredth time, but it just did not seem to work. Meanwhile, my best friend Alexandria Rodriguez was touching up her makeup in the mirror next to me and she looked unbelievably gorgeous. Her black hair was parted in the middle and pulled back into an intricate bun on the back of her head. From the back it looked like she was wearing a purple floral print ball gown with a tight top and flowing skirt that looked amazing with her tan skin. But, when Alex turned around and you could see the front of her outfit, she was actually in a tight black jumpsuit with the floral "gown" flowing out from her waist. Alex was beautiful in a way that caught your eye. Her physique was athletic, her face was sharp and interesting, and her skin was a gorgeous olive tan. People wanted to look at Alex and she wanted to make people look, at least for tonight. She was fantastically put together, and I was having trouble properly putting on a tie.

I was wearing a light gray suit that Alex helped pick out for me. It fit properly on my body and I actually felt good about the fit and how it looked against my skin tone. My dark brown hair that looked almost black, was long on top, cut short on the sides, and styled to let my hair curl in a controlled way on on top to contrast the shaved sides of my head. I felt I looked pretty good for me, I wasn't a model but my face was at least cute I guess and my body was toned from swimming. My button down shirt was the same black material as Alex's jumpsuit and my tie was the same purple floral print as her skirt so we could match. Now if only I could get the tie to actually knot the way it was supposed.

"Just come here, Finn! It seems like you might need a little help" said Alex, lightly laughing at my failure.

I sighed in joking frustration and said, "Well at least I tried. Maybe next time I will actually able to work out the complicated art of tying a tie."

Alex chuckled and finished pulling the tie in ways that I just could not fathom. Finally she finished and stepped back so I could look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Standing next to each other, we cut a striking figure.

"Calm down. You look great" Alex says as she tries to reassure me.

But I was still nervous. Alexandria and I were rather new to Rova and the only friend we would know at the Ball was… um… personable. I doubt he would have time for us.

Still, the Rovian New Year's Ball is a world renowned event. We wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially because Alex and I have only been in Rova for about a year. Both of us have traveled and journeyed through several regions. We both began our careers in Hoenn but we didn't actually meet until we were both traveling through Sinnoh. She became my rival after a tournament in Jubilife and we had heated battles all over the region. Eventually we became fast friends because of our mutual need to challenge ourselves and each other. We originally came to Port Upring in Rova to compete in a double battle tournament and have a little vacation before we traveled to another region. But then we met Duke Conrad Hapsburg.

Conrad was one of those social butterflies. He loved parties and knowing more than the the people who are in the know. After Alex and I won the tournament he simply _had_ to have us at his next event. Conrad befriended Alex and I and sponsored us to compete in the elite tournament circuit of Port Upring. The circuit battles were some of the most electrifying battles I have ever taken part in. My team and I felt rejuvenated and challenged in ways we never have before. Alex and I lost that day, but we knew that we needed to stay in Rova. These Rovian trainers were not messing around, and we wanted to compete with these incredible opponents. Over the past year, Alex and I have exploded onto the Port Upring scene and have become great friends with Conrad. Which is why Conrad invited us to the biggest event in the country. Also maybe to show off that his sponsored trainers are kind of killing it right now.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Alex.

Alex nodded, grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Of course, but let's show these Rovians that we know how to have a good goddamn time, Finn" Alex said, emphatically.

I squeezed her hand back as we smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Alex and I let go of each other and I went to open the door only to see an extremely handsome 25 year old man with a shock of brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a muscular physique leaning confidently against the door frame. He winked at me immediately and said, "well, well, well look at how handsome you are. You're almost my type when you clean up."

I brushed him off by chuckling and saying, "Thanks Conrad, I thought maybe I would try tonight."

Conrad laughed and pushed past me into my guest room at his summer mansion in Trale. He looked hot, I'm not gonna lie. His suit was navy with a gold trim and it was tailored precisely to his body. His shirt was white with a gold and navy tie to match the suit. His flirting was part of his charm and he did it with everyone. He also just plain did _it_ with everyone, but that's besides the point.

"You checking out my butt? Because I wouldn't blame you" Conrad teased me.

I teased him right back and confidently said, "Yeah, and?"

Conrad laughed and yelled into the bathroom where Alex was adding small details to her makeup.

"Let's go Alexandria! We're going to be late!"

"Hi Conrad! Also back off, we'll be fashionably late" Alexandria yelled back at Conrad.

"We're already fashionably late!" Conrad exclaimed.

Alexandria walked out of the bathroom, turned in her outfit and said, "Fine, how do I look?"

"Amazing! Stunning! Gorgeous! I'm the luckiest Duke in all of Rova! Now let's head on out," Conrad said.

He put his arm around both of us and led us out the door.

Oh god, here we go.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! So I had this idea of a battle scene in my mind and I kept expanding it and adding to it until I basically started creating a story. So I thought why not write it out? So I have this whole story planned out and the world basically built. It takes place in Rova which is a Kingdom in the Pokemon world that has many modern elements but also old school royalty and all of these other things I can't wait for you to see. There will be more Pokemon stuff in the future! But right now I just wanted to introduce the main characters and the setting.

Please remember to rate and review!

Thanks!

The Author.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad's chauffeur drove us right up to Castle Trale and honestly, it was stunning. My mouth dropped when I saw the extraordinary decorations that covered the castle from the tallest tower to the lowest battlement. The castle was dripping in gold accoutrements and teal decorations that shone against the night sky. At first glance, it looked like the huge fountain in front of the castle had moving statues in it. But the fountain was actually full of different water type Pokemon, jumping, dancing, and working together in perfect unison to create a dazzling display. The water flashed and sparkled against the wet skin of the Buizel, Staryu, and Popplio as they launched Water Pulses and Ice Beams into the air. They always missed another Pokemon just by a hair before they slipped back into the aquatic display..

We pulled up to the roundabout in front of the castle with all of the other cars, while I tried to pull my face into something a little less dumbfounded. We exited the car and walked into a mass of action. Humans and Pokemon, all in elaborate outfits, were walking into the open gates of the castle. All the colors of the rainbow and every kind of jewel were represented in the influx of people. It was astounding to look out at the vast swath of massive dresses and sharp suits and wonder how all of these people came to be here. Some were here by birth. Some by their own merits. And some by luck. But they were all here to celebrate.

Conrad quickly dashed into the crowd, saying something about speaking with some duchess that we wouldn't know.

"Meet me behind the Pyroar statue!" Conrad called to us as he rushed into the crowd and quickly disappeared.

Alex and I looked at each other and shared a look that basically meant, "Oh well." We locked arms and waded into the chaos. We walked through the gates with the rest of the crowd and entered the main hall, which was even more beautiful than the outside.

The paintings on the walls of the castle glistened in the light of the chandeliers above us. They depicted the storied history of Rova. The Battle of Trale; Where the varied clans of Rova banded together and expelled the invading forces of the Orange Islands, the discovery of the Elder Forest; the Defense of Port Astoria; and many other defining moments of the Kingdom. Alex and I marveled at all of the extravagance around us. The sharply dressed servants and the sound of orchestral music directed the stream of people to the Grand Ballroom.

It seems the architect of the castle decided that each room must outdo the last. The ballroom was expansive and it was clear that centuries of wealth and work had gone into making this space. The walls were completely white marble with gold lines threaded throughout the surface in intricate patterns and details. Imposing chairs and a long marble table stood in the back above the rest of the room, where it seemed the Royal Family would sit. The crest of the Rovian royal family, an emerald shield with a white field on it where a Pyroar and a Delcatty intertwined themselves around a scarlet rose, was on the wall above the stage. The lights from the intricate chandelier, which were each golden and decorated with traces of emeralds and rubies along the handles, were dim enough to give a sense of intimacy to the evening. A lacquered dance floor took up the center of the space, where early guests had already begun to waltz. An intricate statue of a Delcatty in repose stood on the west side of the room, facing the dance floor while an even bigger statue of a Pyroar roaring in anger looked back at the cat Pokemon. Tables with teal and scarlet silk table clothes over them were scattered on the edges of the dance floor so people could sit down and eat between trips to the dance floor.

I was overwhelmed by the showing of wealth and power around me. All I could do was let out a rather underwhelming, "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow," Alex agreed.

Alex and I began to walk to the Pyroar statue.

"Well, I see why Conrad wanted us to meet by the Pyroar and not the Delcatty," I said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because the bar is behind the Pyroar," I said dryly.

Alex threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh of course, let's hope he can keep his hands to himself tonight. I doubt King Redmond would appreciate his antics tonight," Alex said.

We settled ourselves next to the Pyroar statue on the side opposite of the bar. It was a relatively empty area because everyone was either going to the bar or the dance floor, so we had a perfect view of the happenings around us. In front of the Delcatty statue, an ethereal black woman in a shimmering purple gown seemed to be emphatically congratulating a handsome young Asian man in a charcoal suit and a deep brown tie. At a table near the stage, a series of older people who were obviously leader of their states seemed to be in relatively subdued conversations, especially compared to the joy of the other partygoers. A tanned man in a blue and orange cape stood by himself near the entrance. No one approached him and he seemed to have a bubble of space around him, as if people were avoiding him.

This is more intimidating than I thought it was going to be.

"Do you see Conrad?" I asked to Alex.

"He's probably busy getting gossip from some easily charmed count. You know how much he loves that stuff," Alex said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Alex, hoping she would say yes so I wouldn't be the only one drinking.

"Of course," Alex said.

The two of us got some drinks from the bar and settled in next to the Pyroar statue. For the next hour we mostly just talked to each other and kept to ourselves. I kept craning my head and looking around out of nervousness. I just didn't quite feel like I fit in here. I couldn't dance because I didn't know the elegant dances that the people in the center of the room were performing. I didn't know anyone here so the only person I felt comfortable talking to was Alex. And I could tell she was starting to get a bit restless.

"Do you want another drink?" I asked.

Alex's POV

I was getting bored just standing around with Finn. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy. And usually I would joke with him all day. But this was a once in a lifetime event and I didn't want to spend the whole time just hanging out with him! I wanted to mingle damnit!

"Actually I'm going to get a snack from wherever the food is. You get drinks and I'll meet you back over here," I said.

I hurried away into the crowd and through the edges of the dance floor towards the long table with a buffet on it next to the stage. A sign said hors d'oeuvres but I'm pretty sure that meant snacks. Hopefully, without his lifeline around Finn will be forced to talk to someone other than me. And I could probably get some good food. A win-win!

When I got to the snack table I was surprised by how empty it was. Maybe most other people had eaten beforehand. I don't know. But the spread was top notch. Steamed seafood looking things, little cheesy balls, beef tip thingies and a bunch of other stuff I hadn't seen before. I grabbed a plate and happily started filling it up.

Suddenly a voice behind me amusedly said, "you know most people wait for the waiters to pass out the hors d'oeuvres before eating them."

I quickly turned around to see one of the most stunning women I've ever seen. Her skin was pristine, beautifully tanned and clear. Her auburn hair was made up into loose, elegant curls that fell down her back. She wore a sleek ball gown covered in shining seafoam green stones, with a skirt that expanded out from her waist. The dress came up around her torso and embraced her body in an appropriate but enticing way. It showed her figure, but not too much of it. She accented the seafoam dress with rubies on her wrist and around her neck. And even though she had a smirk on her face, she had a smile in her eyes.

"Yeah I thought about waiting but then I was like, 'What if I helped them get rid of some of it before it goes out.' You know help them do their jobs," I said a touch sarcastically.

She laughed and stepped up next to me. She grabbed a plate as well and chose some of the cheese ball things.

"Good plan," she said.

I laughed and started digging into what I had already grabbed.

Finn's POV

I got back to the our area next to the statue but Alex hadn't come back yet. So I craned my neck and tried to look around for her. I couldn't find her, so I ended up standing awkwardly with two drinks in my hand. For quite a bit. Like too long.

I needed to reach into my pocket to grab my phone, but that obviously wouldn't work out. I couldn't put any of the drinks down in these surfaces! I can't afford the water stain damage on an 1000 year old statue! So two hands, two drinks, one pocket and one floor I did _not_ want to spill on. You do the math.

I awkwardly tried to hold one of the cups between my arms and torso, until I suddenly heard a deep voice to the side of me say, "Do you need any help?"

"Ye- Yes please. Thank you," I said.

The stutter was because I turned around and saw that this man was _attractive_. He was tall, definitely several inches taller than my 5'10, and he very clearly worked out consistently. He seemed like someone who was dangerous. Not in a threatening way. But in a way that you knew he could and would handle himself well in a fight. The man's face was sharp and angular, leading to full red lips. His dark hair was coiffed in a sophisticated and modern way that really suited his face. The suit he wore was dark gray and his tie was a beautiful dark red that popped against his suit and skin color. Overall, he looked like a very well put together and organized person.

And I was having trouble figuring out this whole two drink one phone thing on my own.

I handed him one of the drinks and said, "Thank you," once again.

He smiled in a rather subtle way and said, "No problem."

He stuck his hand out to shake my hand and said, "Calum."

I shook his hand and said, "Finn. Nice to meet you." He had a very firm handshake. Respectful but assertive. Luckily, I think only a trace of my anxiety shone through. Not the whole boatload I was trying to keep at bay.

"So you seem to really not like waiting in line," he said a bit jokingly and gestured at the drinks.

I laughed a tad nervously and said, "No actually. I got this one for my friend, but she went to get some food while I got the drinks."

"You know that they pass out the hors d'oeuvres right?" Calum said as he pointed to a nearby waiter passing out some scallop creation.

"Apparently not," I said.

"Do you need help finding her?" he said.

"Actually I was just about to text her to see where she went."

I pulled out my phone and quickly sent off a message.

Alex's POV

I pulled out my phone and quickly read Finn's message.

"Oh, huh," I said out loud.

"What? First off, you have functional pockets in that jumpsuit? That's amazing! Also what happened? If you don't mind me asking," my new friend asked me as she took a bite out of one of the shrimp and bread things.

"Oh, the friend that I came here with just said that he's talking to a cute guy so I should stay the hell away for a little bit," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Good for him," she said while laughing.

"I know right!" What if he's talking to like the son of a royal or something like that? Wouldn't that be so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah that would be very cool," my new friend agreed. She seemed a bit bemused but I wasn't sure why. Actually, _she_ was probably the daughter of some minor royal or famous entrepreneur or something. Probably should have thought about that. We'd been hanging out for like 30 minutes now and I think that I liked her as much as a person could like someone they just met. She was funny in an interesting way that engaged me and she seemed to actually be interested in what I had to say.

"I left him alone for a bit in the hopes he would find something interesting to do at this party. I mean when else would we be able to come to something like this!" I said, gesturing emphatically at the surroundings.

"It's definitely an amazing event. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," she said.

I started to say thank you, when all of a sudden one of the servers appeared next to my friend and said, "Excuse me, my lady. But you're needed at the moment."

I was a bit taken aback but she just said, "Oh of course. I'll be right there." The servant scurried behind the stage and she turned to me and said, "Can you wait right here? I've got to go do something really quickly."

I nodded my head and she hurried behind the stage as well. Hmm. That seemed a bit strange. Obviously she must be a bigger deal than I thought because he called her my lady. But she seemed rather normal, if a bit proper. I'll be sure to ask when she gets back.

Suddenly a series of trumpets noise played a loud, official sounding fanfare throughout the hall. All of the dancing and talking stopped as everyone turned to face the stage. I moved a little bit to see what was happening and I got a perfect view of what turned out to be the most important event of the night.

The white curtains on the back of the stage opened up and revealed a dark tunnel. Walking through the tunnel towards the main podium were a series of major lords and ladies in some of the most extravagant costumes I've ever seen. They strutted through the entrance and began to line up on the back of the stage. Finally, King Harold Redmond II walked through the door in his traditional garb of teal and red with a black cape and a gold crown encrusted with rubies and emeralds, his Espeon and Umbreon beside him and a male Pyroar prowling confidently behind them. The Good King Redmond has lead and continues to lead the Kingdom of Rova into its current Golden Age of technological advancement and cultural wealth. He was the main reason me and Finn had Rovian tournaments to compete in. Behind him came his second in command Count Drake Herzog in his traditional military garb. He is one of the most well respected soldiers in all of Rova as well as one of the most powerful royals. Known all over the kingdom for his strength and wisdom, he is a powerhouse in Rovian politics. The Queen Lydia Redmond followed behind, also in the stunning colors of Rova and an ornate crown. She was incredibly well respected as one of the finest military minds in the country. It is said that Queen Redmond's presence has single handedly turned the tide of many conflicts.

It was stunning to see these legends in person. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

Because behind the Queen was her and her husband's daughter, Seraphina Redmond. One of the most beloved people in the country. I hadn't seen much of her on TV because she is not often in the public eye. It doesn't mean the citizens loved her less. If anything she was even more adored and precious to the people of Rova.

To many, she was a mystery. But she actually wasn't to me. Because she looked very familiar. In fact, except for a sparkling ruby tiara in her auburn hair, She was extremely familiar to me.

Because I had been having friendly conversation with her for the past 30 minutes.

Crap.

Probably should have recognized her.

Although apparently the Princess likes shrimp and bread thingies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finn's POV**

The audience erupted into applause while The Good King Redmond and the Queen swept to the front of the stage and took up positions. The applause continued until the King raised his hands in the air.

"Welcome to Castle Trale! On behalf of me and my family, we would like to wish you all a Happy New Year!" the King exclaimed to the crowd of people.

The crowd cheered once again in response until the King was forced to make another quieting gesture to continue his speech.

But I for one wasn't able to fully take in his words. It was all a little overwhelming to be honest. I found myself just staring at him and the Queen. They had an aura about them. Something that wasn't exactly easy to define. Their presence filled the room and made people pay attention to them. I honestly think that even if they weren't royalty, they would have been able to command this room with ease.

"It's a bit intimidating isn't it," Calum whispered in my ear.

I quickly glanced up at him and smiled shyly. "That obvious huh?" I whispered back.

"Yeah. I mean your mouth may have dropped a bit, but don't worry about it. It's a fairly common reaction for a first timer." Calum said, grinning slyly.

"It's just I've never really seen a true, genuine King in person. It's kind of crazy to be in the same room as someone like that," I said and tried to return his grin. I think it came off more sheepish than smooth but I can't be sure.

"Well King and Queen Redmond are a particular case. Most royals don't have their gravitas. It's surprising at first but after the initial awe, it's rather comforting to know that these magnificent people are leading us," he said admiringly and moved his gaze from me back to the stage.

I studied his handsome profile a little bit and thought about asking him why he seemed to know more about other royals, but I let it go because the King was still speaking. I turned back to the stage and looked down because my phone vibrated. I reached for it and changed my mind, I can just wait to see what it says after the speech.

 **Alex's POV**

I'll admit. I was still shaken by the sudden realization that the person I was just casually joking about the buffet with was _the_ Princess Seraphina.

She stood on the stage, behind the marble table, and serenely looked around the room. As her eyes roamed around the room I swear she stopped on me for a quick second and winked.

Alright yeah that's her. I know a princess now I guess.

This. Is. So. Awesome!

I pulled my phone out and texted Finn.

"Guess what amazing, really cool thing happened to me while you were talking to some rando hot guy!"

I started to type out the full story, but I was stopped. Not by a person, but by a sound. An alarm had started to ring in the castle.

I my head peeked up and I saw the King attempting to quiet the suddenly nervous crowd down and begin an orderly evacuation. The alarm kept ringing louder and louder as the evacuation process began.

I craned my head and tried to find Finn when suddenly I heard another noise. Someone had thrown something onto the stage. It bounced once, twice, then rolled across the stage. I saw the King grab his wife and try and pull her back but it was too late.

 **Finn's POV**

BOOOOOOOOOMMM

The stage imploded.

Burning fragments of the stage started falling into the crowd and they immediately burst into a frenzy. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get out of the once calm ballroom but they ran into a blockade.

Dozens of trainers and Pokemon dressed in black modern armor had appeared and were blocking the exits. The attackers began to wreak havoc among the crowd. Mightyena and Primeape began to weave through the crowd: pushing, biting and punching whoever was in sight. Flying type Pokemon were released above the crowd and started launching attacks. Soon members of the crowd began to fight back but they were completely unorganized against the onslaught. A Steelix materialized, separating the crowd from the attackers. A gigantic older man, who was obviously a royal himself, climbed onto the Steelix and began to take charge of the crowd and lead the fight against the invaders.

"Louis! Felix! Defend us against those attackers!"

I called out my Golduck, Louis, and Crawdaunt, Felix, to fend off enemy Pokemon. Louis immediately began using Confusion to repel a Crobat that was dive bombing the crowd and Felix posted up next to me, readying a Crabhammer for any threats that came nearby.

"Felix, Protect!"

Felix's star on its forehead pulsed with blue energy and expanded into a shimmering wall of blue energy around me and him. I used the protective wall to try and get my bearings.

Calum had quickly disappeared into the crowd. Worry for him fleeted through my thoughts but I pushed that away. I couldn't focus on him, I needed to find Alex and we needed to get the hell out of here. She had said that she'd gone to get food so hopefully she was somewhere near there.

"Guys! Form up around me! We've got to get near that stage!"

Alex's POV

As soon as the conflict broke out, I called out Tegan and Aidan to defend me. Tegan, my female Meowstic, immediately began analyzing the situation while protecting me from any incoming attacks.

"Aidan! We need to get on that stage!"

Princess Seraphina had rushed to her injured parents' side, but right now she was completely undefended. I scooped up Tegan while Aidan, my Sceptile, expanded its arm sprouts into twin Leaf Blades and we began to push through the crowd.

Tegan used Psybeam to destroy a Sludge Bomb directed at the Princess. Aidan launched himself into the air and intercepted a Mightyena that was leaping to maul the Princess. The Mightyena slammed into a wall on the far side of the room and Aidan immediately stood guard over Seraphina.

I ran up the stairs and went to the Princess but I stopped in my tracks.

The King and Queen were dead. There was no doubt about it. Their bodies were bent at an impossible angle on the charred stage. Princess Seraphina was kneeling next to her parents' bodies, clearly in tears.

I let go of Tegan and began to go to her. I didn't know what I was going to say, what I could even do in this moment, but I knew something had to be done. Suddenly, I was stopped by an enraged voice from the other side of the stage.

"-AWAY! GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS"

I looked towards the voice only to see a powerfully built Liepard racing towards me with outstretched claws.

"Aidan! X-Scissor!"

Finn's POV

Me and my Pokemon were pushing our way through the ball room turned battlefield. Louis and Felix were fending off aerial and ground Pokemon but I still hadn't seen any sign of Alex yet.

"FINN," a voice screamed to my right. I turned around hopefully only to realize that that definitely was not Alex's voice.

I whipped my head to the right only to see Conrad! I'd completely forgotten about him in the crash of activity but I needed to help him right now. An invader with a Primeape and Sawk had cornered him against a wall and was clearly preparing for something nasty.

"Bit! Louis! Use Psychic!" I yelled as I released my Starmie to stand next to Louis.

The jewel on Golduck's head and the core of Starmie's body both began glowing pink as psychic energy surrounded the enemy fighting type Pokemon.

The Sawk and Primeape were lifted into the air and launched at each other. _Hard_. They hit with a sickening, dull as they landed in a pile on top of their Trainer.

I grabbed Conrad and said, "Are you OK?" and began to check his head. He had a large, but shallow, cut on his head and was gingerly handling his left leg. Beyond that, he seemed mostly fine, just in shock.

"Finn. Oh my God. Oh My GOD! What is happening?"

"I don't know, but we need to get the hell out of here. We need to grab Alex and freaking go! Have you seen her at all?"

Conrad looked over my head and said, " No I hav-" but he cut himself off. He pointed behind me and said, dumbfounded, "Well actually, it seems like she's fighting the Princess' Royal Guard."

I whipped around to seem what he could possibly mean only to see Alex on stage in a heated battle around the devastated Princess and her parents' prone bodies. Her Sceptile was fighting blow for blow with a powerful looking Liepard while Tegan was dancing around the claws of a massive Ursaring. Alex herself was physically fighting someone who I couldn't quite see over her shoulder.

I grabbed Conrad and began trying to get back to the stage in earnest. Alex ducked under the man's fist and I gasped in shock.

Alex was fighting Calum! What the hell is happening?

Alex's POV

This guy was friggin tough!

I have some experience with fighting of course (I'm a traveling Trainer, it's a necessary skill). But this guy was at a completely different level. Aidan and Tegan were definitely holding their own against his Pokemon, but this guy must have been professionally trained. The best I could do was try to buy time until my Pokemon could assist me.

"Alex! Calum!" a voice from the crowd called.

I quickly glanced to see who said my name and just had enough time to recognize Finn supporting Conrad in the chaos before I was taken to the ground.

The guy had taken advantage of my lapse in concentration and took me down hard. He quickly pinned me to the ground and got in my face.

"Who are you and wh-" he began to yell but he was swept off of me by a burst of water.

I looked back at Finn and saw that his Golduck had just launched a quick Water Gun to get that guy off of me. I didn't have time to thank them because I saw a more immediate problem.

"Shea, Protect!"

My Flygon materialized above the Princess and created a blue barrier to protect her from a Sableye that was attempting to grab her. The Sableye was pushed off balance and stumbled away from the Princess.

"Bit, Water Pulse!"

Finn's Starmie launched a glowing ball of water and energy that slammed into the off balance Sableye. The attack launched Sableye away and it landed with a long skid off the stage.

I sighed in relief and turned to locate Finn when suddenly I felt two familiar arms grab me and begin checking for injuries.

"Are you OK? You seem physically fine but there might be an injury from hitting the ground," said Finn worriedly.

"Oh definitely. But I'm good beyond that. You?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!. No injuries. Conrad may need some help but beyond that we should be good. Well not good, just not injured."

"Yeah I second that!"

While we were talking Conrad had grabbed that guy I was fighting and helped him up, he started explaining that Finn and I had come with him but as soon as he said that the guy got up and ran to the Princess. He kneeled down next to her and put his arm around her. She collapsed into him but she didn't seem to be crying as much. Still in shock.

Our Pokemon had caught up to what was happening and set up a perimeter around the stage to protect us. We had some advantage because we were above the rest of the battle but it was clear that the fight was only getting nastier.

Most of the civilians had been evacuated by now so the only people who were left were the true fighters and castle guards. The battle raged all over the ball room as people in their torn up finery were taking on the invaders. Individuals battles were shaping up but it was still unclear what side was going to take the day. The man on the Steelix was protecting the entrance so that the last of the evacuees could get out. He seemed to be holding his own but there were so many more people attacking then expected.

"We need to go, Calum. Now"

We looked in the direction of the voice but we were surprised to see it was the Princess. She stood up and looked up into Calum's eyes, still clearly distressed, but she was trying to pull herself together.

"We have to leave. The castle isn't safe for us anymore. Not for anyone who was loyal to the Redmond Crown."

"We're coming to, you're going to need all the help you can get escaping this mess," I exclaimed. She looked back at us in quick surprise, but then she nodded in approval.

"Thank you."

"My Lady, we don't know these people. We don't know their motives or their past or-," Calum implored with worry in his voice.

"Calum, they have proved themselves to me. They defended me when I was unable to defend myself, without any hesitation. And Conrad has always been a trustworthy friend to the crown. I think we are going to need all the allies we can get after today and I am not willing to push away help when it's been offered. Conrad, are you able to drive a boat in your condition?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Good, then we will need your assistance! Follow me!"

Princess Seraphina rushed down the hall where the royal entourage had just made their grand entrance moments ago. How quickly things had completely changed since that entrance just moments ago.

Calum ordered his Ursaring to pick up Conrad and they rushed to catch up to the Princess. We quickly followed in the rear as the rest of our Pokemon launched attacks to defend against any people following us. Right after we had all entered the hallway, an explosion rocked the stage. We heard something collapse and smoke and dust filled the air, but we just kept running.

We ran down hallways and stairs until suddenly I could smell salt water. We finally exited into a large open harbor underneath the castle. The harbor was completely empty, everyone had probably fled or gone to defend the castle at this point. Calum broke into the harbormaster's office and grabbed a set of keys, while the rest of us returned our Pokemon.

We climbed into a rather large speedboat and Finn released his Starmie and Golduck in the river to act as a guard.

Conrad started the engine and drove us out of the harbor, down The Arching River. We began to head South away from the castle and the city of Trale.

Seraphina and Calum appeared to be comforting each other. Finn grabbed my hand and squeezed it as suddenly the events of the day began to catch up to us. I couldn't believe what had happened. I couldn't believe what _we'd_ just witnessed.

Suddenly we heard explosions and we all jumped. We looked up and saw it was just fireworks from Trale.

"Oh yeah," I said softly, "it's New Years."

The City of Trale was still celebrating. They didn't know what had just happened to their country and their world. Everything seemed normal and happy for them now but tomorrow the public would find out about everything. Their King and Queen were dead, The Princess was nowhere to be found, and who knows how many people had been injured or killed in the battle. The fireworks may have been beautiful but they were a fleeting joy.

Today was a dark day in Rova's long and immense history.

"Happy New Year, everybody," I said dully while we sailed away, into the complete unknown.


End file.
